


Desserts

by Phoenix_Commander



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Commander/pseuds/Phoenix_Commander
Summary: A baker, a gym owner, a caterer, and a martial arts instructor. What can go wrong with this dessert smorgasbord? Come find out and enjoy the sweets. Welcome to the everyday lives of Red Velvet and Baked Alaska. Minor plot but all fluff.





	1. Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> This one is 90% fluff. The other 10% is life throwing curveballs or being life in general. Picture Vale as a town in the USA and you'll have a good idea of the setting. Hope you guys enjoy this slice of life!

Ruby Rose was once again awake at five in the morning, a habit she had picked up when she joined her high school soccer team, and one she enforced when she had been offered a position on the USA Youth Olympics team. The red and black haired young woman was currently looking at an old photo of her half-sister Yang and herself in their uniforms. "We almost made it, Yang. But fate had other plans. Turned out for the better though I'm no good in large crowds." Putting the photograph back on the bedside table it had been resting on, Ruby made her way down into her bakery Silent Flower Bakery which was below her small two bedroom apartment, the other room empty and unused. Looking out the shop's bay windows, she could see the sun just beginning to rise. "Going to be another nice day; good thing, too. Wouldn't want Velvet's plane to be delayed because of bad weather on our end." She said, thinking about her pen pal. "Ohhh I can't wait to finally meet her in person!"

Ruby had first met Velvet during a pen pal program at her high school in Vale. They had been keeping in contact with each other ever since. It had taken a lot to finally get the Australian to visit the United States, but she had managed to save up enough to not only visit, but move to the country as well. Her flight would be landing later that afternoon.

Looking around the bakery however, Ruby could see she still had a lot that she needed to do in order to prepare for Velvet's arrival. "Ok, I picked up the banner yesterday, along with some of the different groceries I might need. All that's left is to check in with Yang and Neo to get the rest of the decorations in place." Ruby fumbled with a ring of keys as she stepped out of her bakery and locked the doors behind her. Seeing as it was a Saturday, the red clad baker wouldn't have any orders that needed to be filled until tomorrow. Tucking a box of pastries under her arm, the twenty-one year old started walking in the direction of her older sister's gym, Sun Dragon. The walk would get her there in about half an hour, so long as she followed her normal route.

* * *

"You ready, Neo?" Yang smirked at her diminutive opponent as she took up a boxing stance. Yang and Neo had decided to have a warm up match after they jogged the distance to gym from the apartment they shared, which was only ten minutes away.

"Of course, Firecracker." Neo signed quickly before slipping her hands into a pair of mma gloves. Born mute, Neo first met Ruby and Yang in high school. After some initial communication difficulties, the sisters decided to take classes to learn sign language to better help their friend. She is the co-owner of the Silent Flower Bakery alongside Ruby.

"Alright, this time I'm gonna beat you. One-hundred and thirty-two times out of two hundred and sixty; I'm gonna make it one-hundred and thirty-three." Yang said, stating the number of matches the two had fought out as her right arm shot out quickly. A slight creak from the joint in her prosthetic elbow warned the smaller woman to the right hook that was coming her way.

Neo ducked the punch and countered with a light jab to Yang's stomach. She smirked and shook her head slightly in disagreement at the tally. "Nope, I've won one-hundred and thirty-two times." The look on the small woman's face communicated.

"Oh don't give me that, you know I'm right." Yang responded to the look once she recovered from the blow to her midriff before striking at Neo with her left, hoping to land the blow now that she was in closer.

The punch knocked Neo back a few steps before she recovered with a smirk. "Nope~" Before charging with a one-two combo which forced Yang to go on the defensive.

After ducking and sidestepping the attack, Yang found herself with her back to the ropes of the gym's boxing ring. She caught the next strike in her open palm, "Nice try, Shortcake, now it's my turn." She quickly placed her right hand on Neo's arm locking it in place before sweeping her feet, trying to pin her brown and pink clad sparring partner.

 _"I wonder if she remembers this is about the time she lost in our last session?"_ Neo thought as she quickly reversed her fall, putting herself on top of Yang. In a few short seconds, Yang found herself underneath her sparring partner and roommate pinned to the mat. "One-hundred and thirty-three, Firecracker." Neo signed with a smirk, still pinning the taller woman with her free hand, their faces only a few inches apart.

"Alright Neo, one thirty-three it is." Yang smiled back.

"Uh, I can comeback in an hour if I need to. Looks like you both could use the privacy." A voice said, pulling the two fighters attention to the edge of the ring.

Neo suppressed a slight blush as she released Yang and started signing quickly. "You know it's not like that at all Ruby! You just caught us at the end of our match is all!"

"Keep telling yourself that Neo, I have eyes after all." The red dressed baker responded with a chuckle as she set down the box of pastries she had brought with her. "So, I've got a few bear claws, raspberry and blueberry pastries, and a couple of strawberry tarts if you girls are interested."

"Ruby, you know how much I like my regimen. I can't just eat those...deliciously sinful...screw it, pass me a bear claw would ya?" The gym owner relented, as she looked at the box.

"So what's on the agenda for the day, Ruby?" Neo signed after passing Yang one of the bear claws.

"Other than finishing decorating the bakery and picking up Velvet from the airport, not much. I can imagine she'll want to try and sleep when she gets here." Ruby answered with a smile which spread from one ear to the other.

"Well sis, you're pretty excited." Yang said around a mouthful of her breakfast pastry before Neo lightly elbowed her in the ribs, forcing her to finish chewing before continuing. "Though we can't really let her sleep or else she won't get used to the time change."

"True, hopefully it won't be too bad for her though. Well, we've got a few hours to kill before we need to decorate. If you guys want to get cleaned up we can head to the store and pick up anything we may have missed." The baker suggested as she devoured one of the strawberry tarts.

* * *

Neo stepped from the shower and changed into a clean change of clothes, she could hear the water stop in the stall on her left as Yang was finishing up. "Damn it, not again!" The shout caused Neo to look towards the stall Yang was occupying.

 _"Must be her elbow joint again."_ Neo thought before tossing a towel into Yang's stall and going into the the blonde's office. "We need to see about getting it replaced, ah, there's the screwdriver." The diminutive bakery caterer quickly made her way back to the shower stalls.

Yang had wrapped herself in the towel as best as she could, but the elbow of her prosthetic had locked up keeping her from being able to bend it. "I'm getting real tired of this, Neo. When this doesn't happen I feel great, capable even, as if my arm was still here. Then this hunk of junk goes and-"

Neo had heard enough, she could see tears starting to form in Yang’s eyes. She tapped her roommate on the forehead to get her attention. Her eyes, actions, and body language speaking for her. The blonde’s years of being around the shorter woman allowed her to pick up on what she was saying. "Don't start beating yourself up, you're better than that. Just because you have this prosthetic, and I'm not saying it doesn't have issues, doesn't mean you aren't capable." After loosening the joint, she smiled and started signing again, "Now show the me the confidence you had in high school; be yourself, Firecracker."

"You're right, Shortcake. You're right." Yang said, sniffling a little before pulling Neo into a hug, the latter stiffened and turned as red as her business partner's choice of clothing.

Yang hadn't realized it but Neo had signed one word frantically, "Towel."

* * *

After helping Yang get dressed, the pair headed out into the lobby of the gym where Ruby was waiting for them. "You guys all ready to go?"

"Yup, let's get a move on! Wouldn't want the day to go poorly now would we Neo?" Yang said, looking at the smallest member of their metaphorical family.

Neo recognized that Yang was giving her the chance to get back at Ruby for the teasing earlier, "Yeah, certainly wouldn't want Red's first day with her crush to go poorly." She signed with a playful smile.

"T-that's not, uh, what? No, we're just friends!" Ruby fumbled in her reply.

"Relax Rubes, we're just playing. Come on, what else do we need for the welcome party?" Yang chuckled before asking.

"Not much really, just a few odds and ends. Nothing we can't get at Peach's Grocer." The woman answered with a shrug. The trio started walking in the direction of the local grocery store, Neo pulled Ruby back a bit and started signing.

"Yang's elbow locked up again. She almost broke down. Do you mind if I use some of our profits from the Beacon bake sale to either get the joint replaced or the whole arm if needed?" Neo signed, her hands and her frown relaying her concern.

"With the money we made from catering the Beacon bake sale we have plenty to spare. Honestly though I think someone cut corners. Yang has had that arm for only two years, it shouldn't be malfunctioning. Make her an appointment to get it checked, and if it needs to be fully replaced then do it. Yang deserves to feel like she's whole." Ruby signed in reply. When Yang lost her right arm in a car accident during high school, she had to be removed from the USA Youth Olympics team. Ruby made the decision to leave as well and, along with Neo, helped Yang through her recovery. The redhead didn't regret staying behind and she didn't blame Yang's accident for keeping them from going for the gold. Even if the tall blonde did during one of her short, and thankfully rare, depressions spirals.

"Couldn't agree more, Ruby. I'll talk with her about setting up an appointment." Neo signed back quickly, a smile returning to her face.

"Good, now enough sad and more happy!" Ruby smiled back and picked up the pace to catch up to Yang who was waiting at a crosswalk for them.

* * *

While the hours flew by Ruby, Neo, and Yang spent the day finishing preparations for Velvet's arrival. A large banner had been hung in the entryway. Ruby had spent much of yesterday, once her orders had been filled, making a carrot cake for Velvet. The new arrival had mentioned in one of her letters that it was one of her favorite desserts. Determined to make a good impression on her pen pal, Ruby had made the cake from scratch. It was currently chilling in a refrigerator in the back of the bakery.

"Alright, so Velvet's flight lands in an hour we should start heading to the airport if we want to make it there before she lands." Ruby said, pacing slightly.

"Calm down, Rubes, you're gonna put a rut in your floor." Yang said reaching for a jacket. As the day had gone on the weather had begun to cool off.

"She's not wrong Ruby, now come on. Let's get rid of some of that boundless energy and start heading to the airport, I'm driving." Neo signed before giving Yang some help with her jacket.

"Oh can you reach the pedals now, Neo?" Ruby joked before climbing into the passenger seat of a pink and brown SUV. It was a running joke between the three of them, seeing that the four foot tall woman chose to drive an SUV rather than something smaller.

"Ha ha." Neo replied with a roll of her eyes as she climbed into the driver seat.

Ruby pulled out a sign and set it in her lap, she was almost bouncing in her seat with anticipation. "I've been waiting a long time to finally meet Velvet."

"We know Ruby, and from what we've learned about her from the letters, I'm sure she'll love it here." Yang said, ruffling her sister's hair from the back seat. Glancing at Neo, Ruby saw the emphatic nod and agreeing smile she gave her.

It took the three of them thirty minutes to get from Silent Flower Bakery to the airport. Once they arrived and parked, they made their way into the arrivals area. Ruby held up the sign she had brought with her. She was holding it over her head, it was a large white sign and in block letters was written 'Velvet Scarlatina'. Ruby had already been holding the sign for fifteen minutes before the announcement that the passengers were disembarking.

It was only a few more minutes before one of the disembarking passengers approached the group. She was slightly shorter than Yang, with long brown hair, and brown eyes. "A-are you Ruby Rose? I-I'm Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina."

Ruby slowly lowered the sign, "Yeah, I'm Ruby Rose. It's nice to finally meet you in person after all this time!" The redhead resisted the urge to go in for hug. To her surprise it was Velvet who closed the distance between them.

"It was a lot harder getting here than I had thought it would be." Velvet said, relinquishing the hug after a few seconds.

"Well you're here now. Welcome to the States, Velvet." The redhead said with smile, still spread from ear to ear.

“Welcome to Vale, I’m Yang.” The blonde said, extending her hand. To her surprise Velvet didn't flinch when she made contact with the cold prosthetic.

"No need to be surprised, Yang. Ruby had filled me in when it happened. I wish there was something I could've done other than sending my letters." Velvet said, looking Yang in the eyes.

"Trust me when I say those letters helped in their own way. To be honest though, you're the first person I've met who didn't shy away at the sight of it." The amputee said, subconsciously running her left hand over the prosthetic.

"You aren't the first friend that I've had with prosthesis. I mean I hope we can be friends." Velvet said.

"Of course we are Velvet, and if you don't mind me asking who was it?" Yang asked.

"My mother and a few classmates, it was a car crash as well." The brunette answered, a little softly.

"Sorry about bringing it up." The former athlete said, realizing the memories she had brought up. The blonde felt a light tap to her stomach as Neo reprimanded her.

"It's alright, I was kid when it happened." Velvet said with a reassuring smile. "And you must be Neo. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Neo started signing and the sisters saw the look of confusion cross Velvet's face. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Neo chuckled as she looked to the sisters, "She said it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Yang translated.

"We can teach you sign language if you feel up to it." The redhead suggested.

"That would help a lot. Plus, I'd be able to have a normal conversation with you." Velvet said looking at Neo. The Australian noticed the smile on Neo's face grow a little at the thought of having a conversation in sign language as normal.

“So Velvet, how was your flight?” Ruby asked, while they waited near the baggage claim.

“N-not too bad actually.” Velvet replied, stifling a yawn.

“Hey now, no falling asleep just yet. If you do it’ll take longer to get used to the time change.” The redhead said.

“I know, doesn’t help I didn’t get any coffee in me though.” The brunette complained.

“Well, there is a coffee stand not too far from here. Let’s get you some and you can give me the details of the flight.” Ruby said pointing at a nearby stand.

“T-that would be lovely.” The newcomer answered, stifling another yawn as she followed Ruby to the coffee stand.

“Yang, Neo! Velvet and I are going to grab a cup of coffee. You guys want anything?” The baker asked, looking to her sister and friend.

“Nah, we’re good Rubes.” Yang called back, smirking at Neo’s reply.  
  
“Go easy on the sugar Red. I don’t need you going crazy in my ride.” The pink and brown clad woman signed.

“Gotcha Neo.” Ruby chuckled, before walking up to the counter and ordering two cups of coffee. “So, Velvet, how does it feel to be here?” The redhead asked, handing the brunette one of the cups.

“Thanks, I guess it feels more like a dream. I’d always thought about coming here but actually doing it…” The taller woman’s voice trailed off as she tried to find the words to express what she was feeling about finally being the United States.

“Feels like you’ve turned the impossible into the possible?”

“I...I guess. Though I’m not really sure that’s quite it.” Velvet answered after taking a sip of her coffee, still unsure.

“How about like you’re living a dream?” Ruby asked again, trying to help her pin down the feeling.

“Closer, anyway as for the flight there isn’t really much to say. Twenty-three hours on a plane leads to a lot of sleeping and downtime.” The brown dressed traveler said with a shrug.

“Speaking of downtime did you bring your photo albums?” The red and black clad woman asked. As soon as she finished the question Ruby could see some of the weariness leave Velvet’s eyes.

“Of course I did! There was no way I’d leave them behind!” The brunette exclaimed.

“What’s the count up to now? Your last letter said you were up to three hundred and twelve.” Ruby asked, smiling at the show of enthusiasm.

“Four hundred even, when we get the chance I have to show you them.” Velvet said, pride filling her voice as she took another sip of her coffee.

“Wow….that letter was from three months ago. How did you find the time?” Ruby said, looking at her in amazement.

“It’s my hobby, I made the time.” The woman answered.

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to show them to me. I’ll warn you now, if you have any baby photo’s Yang will tease you about them.” Ruby said.

“Good thing those stayed in Sydney then. So, tell me how’s your bakery going?” Velvet inquired.

“Rather well, in fact Neo and I have an order to fill later this week for the Vale PD.” The redhead said.

“Wow, that’s impressive. Not bad for only being opened for a few years.”

“It helps having a business partner who is willing to deal with accounting and getting catering gigs.” Ruby said with a small laugh, “You know I’m no good with crowds.”

“Well, I’ll have to fix that won’t I?” Velvet asked, smiling as she finished her coffee.

“We’ll see about that. For now though we get you settled in and tomorrow you are going to get a tour of the city.” The redhead informed.

“Sounds like fun. It’ll be different seeing this place in person rather than a photograph. What’s so funny?” The brunette asked, confused at Ruby’s sudden laughter.

“I just realized what that feeling could be. It’s like you stepped into a photograph. Instead of just being able to look at it you’re here in person.” The redhead said, starting to make her way back to the baggage claim.

“I...yeah that’s what that feeling is like I’ve stepped into a photograph.” Velvet agreed, with a smile.

When the buzzer sounded alerting the group to the baggage claim, they made their way over to the baggage carousel. "It's the brown set." Velvet said, pointing to the bags in question.

"We've got them, Velvet." Yang said hoisting one of them and suddenly putting it back down. "Ack! What did you pack?"

"Hehe, sorry my sparring equipment. Couldn't leave it behind." The brunette said, taking the bag from her.

"You, Neo and I will most definitely get along." The gym owner said with a smile.

* * *

While the three friends accompanied their newest member to the Silent Flower Bakery, Velvet regaled them with the stories of her what her life in Australia was like. When they entered the bakery, Velvet stopped mid sentence when she saw the banner.

"Welcome to Vale, Velvet." Ruby said as she stepped behind the banner and brought out the carrot cake she had made to celebrate Velvet’s arrival.

"Y-you guys didn't have to do this." Velvet said.

"Yeah, we did. Welcome to our little family." Yang replied, smiling.

"Welcome home Velvet." Ruby translated for Neo.

"We're glad you finally made it." The redhead said, a smile still spread across her face from earlier.

The four friends spent the night swapping stories and enjoying each other's company. Long into the night, into the early morning, and for the first time in a long time, the owner of Silent Flower Bakery slept in and the ovens weren't heated until the middle of the morning.


	2. Red Velvet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the urge to do an early baking chapter because lets face, no one would complain if Ruby was baking for them. Also for those curious the red velvet cookie recipe I used is a real one.

"Ugh, it's seven in the morning. Who's cooking at this hour?" Velvet murmured as she climbed out of the bed in Ruby's spare bedroom. As she looked around the room and stretched the weariness from her muscles, her tired mind remembered where she was. "Oh, right, Ruby must be working on that order for the gala she mentioned yesterday."

When the brunette made her way downstairs, the smell of baking food invaded her nostrils. Velvet could hear Ruby talking on the phone with someone to confirm what she guessed was the preparations for the Vale PD gala. The tall brunette waited by the entryway not wanting to intrude. "Yes, Chief Goodwitch, we'll have the order ready in time."

"I'm glad to hear you'll have it ready on time. I realize it was a large order and a little last minute." The police chief said.

"It's no trouble, really. Neo and I will be there at seven to set up before the gala begins, is that alright?" Ruby asked. Noticing Velvet was waiting by the kitchen door, the red-haired baker silently motioned for her to come into the room.

"That'll be fine, Ms. Rose." Chief Goodwitch confirmed.

"Ok, then we'll see you at the gala on Friday." Ruby said, ending the call. "Sorry if I woke you, Velvet. I just needed to confirm a few things for the VPD gala I was telling you about last night." The baker apologized.

"It's fine, I should be up and moving anyway, or I'll never wake up." The older woman yawned in reply.

"True, give me a few minutes to put the last of these dishes in the sink and I'll get us a pot of coffee started." The red and black clad bakery owner said, motioning to the pile of dishes sitting on the counter.

In her tired state Velvet hadn't noticed the mess in the kitchen when she first entered. "I thought Neo handled the catering details?" She yawned, watching as her friend slid the dishes into the sink.

"She normally does, but since I was up, and given how late it was when she and Yang left, I'm pretty sure she's still asleep. I figured I'd deal with the final prepping myself. I only have one more item left to make for the gala anyway." Ruby said, placing the last dish into the sink.

"Can I ask what it is that still needs to be made?" Velvet asked, after the coffee finished brewing and Ruby handed her a mug filled with the caffinated beverage.

"Sure, but only if you give me a hand. Once I'm done, I'll be clear for the day and I can give you a tour of the city." The younger woman said with a smile.

 _"Her smile is so adorable...wait, no brain now is not the time for this...wake up! Writing letters to someone for years does not mean you have chemistry, especially when you only just met them face to face."_ The twenty-four year-old blinked the thoughts away and downed the remains of her coffee, "Why not? It'll give me time to wake up and keep me from feeling like I'm in the way."

"Trust me Velvet, you're not in the way. And the order is two dozen red velvet cookies." The red clad baker said as she pulled out a large mixer.

"That sounds delicious!" The Australian native exclaimed.

"If you think that sounds good, ask Neo to make some of her baked alaska." The Valayan chuckled, "It's about the only thing that can get Yang out of bed early if she hadn't planned on working out."

"I'll have to ask her about it sometime. What's the first step for your red velvet cookies?" Velvet asked, intrigued about the recipe. _"I wonder if I'd be able to surprise her with my own spin on it, just as a way of thanking her for letting me stay here till I get my citizenship and my own place, of course."_

"Well first, I'm gonna need help getting the ingredients ready and this will give me a reason to show you around the kitchen. Just in case you want to make something for yourself." The baker said, making her way into a large pantry and turning on the light. "We're gonna need some all-purpose flour, unsweetened cocoa powder, baking soda, salt, unsalted butter, light brown sugar, granulated sugar, one large egg, milk, vanilla extract, red food coloring, and white chocolate chips." Ruby rattled off quickly, smirking a little at the sight of her friend. Velvet had picked up a notepad from a nearby drawer and started writing down the ingredients quickly.

"W-what's so funny?!" Velvet said, quickly pocketing the notepad.

"It's nothing Velvet, but if you really want the recipe, and it looks like you do, it helps to know the measurements as well. Think you can wait that long?" The younger woman asked.

"Sure, nothing gets past you does it?" The brunette asked, looking at her still smirking friend as she perused the pantry shelves.

"Nothing baking related gets past me, at any rate." Ruby answered as she started to pull some of the ingredients off the shelves.

"Ok, so looking at the list of the ingredients, we have everything we need. Where do you keep the measuring cups?" Velvet asked, slipping the notepad back into her pocket.

"They're over here under the island." Ruby answered, opening a cabinet and revealing a large selection of measuring cups of various sizes.

"Which ones do we need?" The brown and black clad woman asked.

"Can you take out one of the eight ounce measuring cups, a tablespoon, and a teaspoon?" The red and black haired baker answered, placing the last of the ingredients on the counter.

"Sure thing." The brunette stooped to pull out the requested measuring implements, suppressing another yawn as she did so, "Excuse me."

"Time for a late morning coffee refill?" Ruby asked with a chuckle.

"I think so. Do you want another cup?" Velvet replied, walking to the coffee maker.

"Sure, if you don't mind." The Valayan answered, watching as her friend poured them both a second cup of coffee. _"It would've been boring doing this without her. I wonder if she'd object to just staying here? Plenty of room after all, and it's not too far from Yang's gym which would certainly benefit from her talent as a martial arts instructor."_

"Here you go, Ruby." The immigrant said, passing the baker a red and black mug. She took a sip from her coffee before asking, "So how much of the ingredients do we need?"

"Got the notepad ready?" Ruby said, smirking a little as Velvet nodded, "one and half cups of the all-purpose flour, quarter cup unsweetened cocoa powder, one teaspoon of the baking soda, quarter tsp. Salt, half cup unsalted butter, softened to room temperature. Three-quarter cup light brown sugar, quarter cup granulated sugar."

"Anything else we'll need?" Velvet asked, watching as her friend measured out the ingredients into different containers.

"Just one large egg, one tbsp. Milk, two tsp. vanilla extract, one and half tbsp. of liquid red food coloring, and one cup white chocolate chips." The younger woman answered, measuring out more of the chocolate chips than was needed.

"Didn't you say we only needed one cup of chocolate chips?" The older woman asked, confused.

"Rule number one, you always need to have a few extra for after baking." The silver-eyed baker replied in answer to the confused look, popping one of the chocolate chips into her mouth.

As they began to mix together the ingredients for the red velvet cookies, Ruby noticed Velvet's eyes start to droop. The hypnotic circular movement of the mixer dulling the brunette's senses as she checked to make sure the dough mixed properly. "Ruby, I think a third cup of coffee might be needed." Velvet said, stifling another yawn.

"Coming right up, just make sure to keep from-" Ruby started, as turned to make her way over to the coffee pot though she stumbled as her foot caught on a step-stool she had been using.

Seeing Ruby trip, Velvet reached out to catch her. The baker stumbled into her arms knocking the taller woman back a few steps, into the mixer. There was a subtle click as the mixer shift gears and started moving quicker.

"Crap." was the only word Velvet was able to get out before a thick glob of cookie dough splattered onto her face. The mixer continued to send cascades of crimson dough throughout the kitchen of the Silent Flower Bakery.

Ruby managed to disentangle herself from Velvet's arms and hurriedly turn off the runaway mixer. "The recipe unfortunately does not call for floor, ceiling, or wall to be added." The silver-eyed woman said, chuckling a little at the joke. She then grabbed a rag and started to wipe the dough from Velvet's face, noticing the disappointed look on her features at the mishap, Ruby assuaged the guilt. "Don't worry, Velv, I've got more ingredients. It's not your fault I tripped on Neo's step-stool."

"I know, it's just that now we have to start from scratch again. I'm more annoyed at myself for not being quicker on my feet. This jet lag is getting the better of me." The brunette groaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Hey now, I'm the one who tripped, and besides, it won't take us long to restart. Happens a lot more often than you'd think. Now come on, you're an American now, and I'm not gonna let you quit because of one mistake. Let's get a new batch started." The red and black haired woman urged.

"Not a U.S. citizen, yet, but I do see your point, Ruby." Velvet said, looking at her friend as a glob of dough that had stuck to the ceiling landed in Ruby's hair. "Well, the color red does certainly suit you. Although, I can't see you with that much red in your hair." The brunette laughed, taking the rag and helping Ruby remove the offending cookie dough.

* * *

After placing the finished cookie dough onto a cookie sheet and placing it in the oven, the baker and her impromptu assistant began cleaning up the dough covered kitchen. As they were doing so, the door chime at the front of the bakery alerted them to Neo's arrival.

"Hey there, Neo, how'd the class go?" Ruby asked, referring to the help Neo provided at the Gold Dragon Gym on the weekends.

Looking up from her scroll, the pink and brown clad woman quickly signed before returning her gaze to the video call she was on. "Not too bad, Nora and Ren gave me a run for my money this time."

"She had a sparring session with a few of our friends over at Yang's gym, things went well." Ruby translated before calling out, "Roman, you'd better have an idea of what you want made for Your's and Cinder's anniversary!"

"I hear you, Red! I'll send a list later this week!" The voice replied from Neo's scroll. "I'll see you later this week, Neo."

"See you later, Dad." Neo signed in reply. Looking around as she walked into the kitchen, the pink and brown heterochromatic eyed woman could see a few spots of dough left in the kitchen. "Well, I assume the two of you had fun this morning? Judging by the amount of cookie dough everywhere and the fact that you're still able to stand, Velvet, thing's were rather innocent." Neo smirked teasingly.

"Ruby, care to translate?" Velvet asked confused, as she scrubbed at the mixing bowl.

"She's only asking what happened and if we had fun baking." The red and black haired baker replied, suppressing a blush and ignoring the look Neo was giving her, letting her know there was more to her comment. _"I forget to lock the door one time and she has never let me live it down."_

The chime of the timer alerted them to the finished baked goods and spared Ruby from having to go into more detail about what her business partner had signed. "Looks like the cookies are done. I'll get them set to cool and then you promised me a tour of the city." Velvet said, walking over to the oven and slipping on an oven mit.

"Only if you promise to stay awake for it, Velvet." Ruby replied, glancing at Neo who was signing her way.

"She knows, right?" Neo asked, arching an  eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah, we'd brought it up in our letters." Ruby silently returned.

"So why the secrecy?" The caterer countered quickly.

"I'd rather not scare her away with how we tease each other just yet." Ruby answered, knowing how the trio could get.

"Fair enough." Neo replied.

"You want these here on the cooling rack right, Ruby?" Velvet asked, pulling the baker and caterer from their silent conversation.

"Yup, that's fine." The red and black clad woman said, "Ya know, I just remembered my dad is gonna want to meet you."

"If he is anything close to half the way you've described him in your letters, then we may have to wait till the tomorrow to give me a tour of the city." Velvet suggested, pulling up a stool and joining the pair at the kitchen counter.

"That could be for the best, remember how he acted towards me after the pen pal program ended and I was still sending you letters?" Ruby asked, chuckling.

"I sure do! It was a pain just to get through the door just to visit. He had you on full lock down thinking he'd have to deal with a guy." Neo interjected.

"Didn't you just get tired of the hassle and come out to him on the spot?" Velvet asked, remembering one of Ruby's letters.

"Yup, I believe his exact words at hearing I was gay were, 'I guess your sister wasn't the only one. Those with Xiao-Long blood really love their women.'" Ruby confirmed, doing a passable impression of her father, "Which reminds me, mom will also want to meet you as well. She should be back from her business trip in Boston later today."

"Sounds like I'm going to have fun today. Want me to bring anything?" Velvet inquired, as she started to make her way out of the kitchen to get a fresh change of clothes. Her current outfit was stained with crimson colored dough.

"Just yourself, possibly a change of clothes, pajamas, and a big appetite." Ruby answered, pulling out her key-ring and starting to lock up the bakery.

"I'm going to call Yang, she's not going to want to be left out." Neo said, pulling out her scroll to tell her roommate to meet them at their apartment so they could pick her up. After Velvet changed and packed what she needed and Ruby finished locking up Silent Flower bakery, the three of them climbed into Neo's SUV and started driving in the direction of the gold and two toned pair's apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter there is much more to come. - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	3. Family, Double, and a Promise (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be better than meeting the family of your former pen pal? Meeting the family and some of the extended family of course. And a movie with snacks. You may start seeing a few of my own values slipping into this story along with my other stories. Being part of a military family kind of ingrained a "Friend is another word for family" motto into me.

As Neo pulled her vehicle up to the driveway of her and Yang’s apartment building, she could see Yang waiting for them. The gym owner looked as if she had run the entire way back to the apartment. “You ok, Firecracker?” She signed, leaning out her window.

“Not too bad, ran the entire way back. Needed to prove to someone that I’ve still got the stamina for long distance running.” Yang said with a grin before pulling out her phone and sending a quick message to one of her regulars at the Gold Dragon.

After waiting a few minutes for Yang to pack a spare change of clothes and get back to the SUV, Neo backed out of the apartment's parking lot. “So, Velvet, how’s your morning been going so far?” The blonde asked, looking over the back of her seat at Velvet.

“Not too bad Yang, thanks for asking. I gave Ruby a hand with a batch of cookies. It went well….until we lost control of the mixer.” Velvet answered, “How about you?”

“Lost control of the...again, Ruby?!” Yang asked, laughing as she caught her sister’s blush.

“It wasn’t her fault. she tripped on a stool and I went to catch her.” Velvet said, a little defensively. Neither Ruby, Yang, or Velvet noticed the embarrassed look that flashed across Neo’s face as she realized it was her stool that Ruby had tripped over.

“Sure, Velvet, sure. My day’s been pretty good. I’ve been helping one of the regulars, a guy named Mercury, get used to prosthesis of his own. He’s certainly bouncing back better than I did.” Yang said, smiling a little at the man’s progress and at the teasing. “Lost both legs to an I.E.D overseas about six months ago, yet he’s still managing to cover half a mile on the treadmill consistently before having to stop.”

“Wow, that’s impressive! Was he a member of the gym before his injury?” Velvet asked, surprised at Mercury’s rehabilitation.

“Yeah he was, though I think he needs this more now than he did before. Both as an outlet and something to give him a sense of normalcy. Something to take his mind off the struggle, ya know?” Yang said, thinking about the similarities between herself and the veteran.

“He was also part of Yang’s graduating class, then he enlisted and shipped out. Right around the time he got engaged, too.” Ruby informed Velvet, “Which reminds me, Yang, I need to know when would be a good time to drop by the gym while Emerald and Mercury are both there.”

“Planning something sis?” Yang asked.

“You know I am. They’ve postponed their wedding long enough, I think it’s time I gave those two a shove.” Ruby said, thoughts of what she would create filling her head.

“Alright, just don’t go overboard. I’ve still got them scheduled every Thursday from 12p.m. until 2p.m. Actually ended up cutting this session about fifteen minutes short.” Yang replied.

“Sounds like you care a lot about your friends, Ruby.” Velvet said, thoughtfully looking between the three other occupants of the SUV.

“Emerald was part of the USA Youth Olympics team back when we were training for it, and before that she was on our school soccer team with me. Mercury was always glued to her hip so they were a double package. I wouldn’t exactly call them friends, either. The Roses and Longs only have family, which you know you are now apart of, Velvet.” Ruby said, smiling at the brunette.

“So I’ve been told.” Velvet said, returning the smile. “So what can I expect when it comes to your parents?”

“Well, not much that you don’t already know through Ruby’s letters. Expect hugs instead of handshakes, a usually energetic atmosphere, and be prepared for a lot of food. Possibly a few drinks as well.” Yang answered, ticking off the short list.

“Yang, this is our family you’re talking about. Possibly and few are not words that pass under our roof.” Ruby interjected before sliding into Velvet as Neo took a turn a little too sharply.

“In other words, yes, there will be drinking. Would it surprise you to know I’m able to drink my own father under the table thanks to my metabolism?” Velvet asked, smirking slightly as she looked from Yang and back to Ruby as the smaller woman shifted back to her side of the seats.

Ruby found herself blushing again as she looked her friend over thinking, _“With that body I…wait...no. Nononono, brain no! Do not go there!”_

Yang glanced at her sister’s face and noticed the blush, _“So, my sisterly intuition was spot on. Good, anyone who is willing to maintain a long distance relationship with Rubes, platonic or otherwise, has my blessing. I’ll need to begin scheming soon though, gotta get my tease quota in before they become a thing…who am I kidding? I’ll still tease them the same way.”_

Before Yang could voice her thoughts, Neo pulled into the Rose-Long driveway and started signing, “I just remembered it’s the second Sunday of the month.”

“It’s the second Sunday of the month? How did I forget that!?” Ruby asked suddenly as the four climbed out of the SUV.

“Yep, which means only one thing…” Neo answered, letting her signing trail off to let Yang finish the comment.

“Movie night for the entire Rose-Long family that can make it.” Yang said, looking at the other three. “This will either work out well or might be a bit too much. Your call, Velvet. We don’t want to overload you.”

Velvet didn't hesitate, she just started towards the door as she looked at the others. “I think I’ve been waiting for this for too long. It’s time I met everyone in person.”

That’s the spirit!” Ruby shouted, following Velvet to the doorstep. Yang and Neo just glanced at each other knowingly. Schemes were already beginning to form between them as they followed the brown and red clad pair.

Ruby pulled out her key ring and found the one for her parent’s house. “We’ve all got a key to this house, even Mercury and Emerald. Though calling ahead first is always a good idea, dad is a bit of a defense nut.” Ruby said, glancing at Velvet before opening the door and stepping inside. As the four walked into the main hall of the house, they could hear the sound of pots, pans, and other dishes. “Hey dad, you better not start prepping the food without me!” Ruby shouted.

The clatter of the dishes stopped as a woman with shoulder length red and black hair, dressed in a red blouse with a white rose pattern and a long skirt walked into the hallway. “Petal, do you honestly think I’d let your father anywhere near the kitchen?”

“Mom?! I thought you wouldn’t be back for a few more hours at least!” Ruby exclaimed.

“And miss out on meeting the woman you’ve been writing letters to for the last six years?” Summer chuckled, looking over her daughter’s shoulder at Velvet, “I’m Summer Rose, and you must be Velvet. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Yes I am, Mrs. Rose. It still feels a little strange though that I’m here, but I guess that’ll leave after I finally get settled.” Velvet said, a little surprised at the similarities between the mother and daughter. _“I can see where Ruby gets her hair and eyes…there is something about those eyes…no! Brain, stay focused.”_

“I don’t know about that, Velvet. It may not have been the plan from the start, but the relationship you built with my daughter and stepdaughter through your letters has certainly made it’s mark. Don’t let that dreamy feeling fade, I know the others have already said it, but welcome home, Velvet.” Summer said, smiling as she placed a hand on Velvet’s shoulder. Without knowing why, Velvet found herself pulled into the older woman’s arms in a brief but warm hug.

“Summer, you…ah…got a little philosophical there…again.” Yang said as Velvet and Summer broke apart.

“Hehe, so I did, but I was serious. Velvet, you can consider yourself part of the family, and please, just call me Summer. Now, if you’ll excuse me, there is still a bit of prep work left to do before the others get here.” Summer said, walking back into the kitchen.

“Well, I am going to go see if Dad needs help with anything. Wanna come with, Velvet?” Yang asked, clasping her hands behind her head.

“Of course, besides I can’t very well avoid meeting your father, now can I?” Velvet answered, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

“Well that is true, one way or another he’s bound to meet you so it might as well be before you get swamped with other names and faces.” Yang said as she glanced at her stepsister and her roommate. “I’ll make sure he goes easy on her, Ruby!” she said as Velvet followed her out onto the back porch of the house.

“Have fun you two!” Ruby called out, “Neo, how about we show my Mom how real culinary masters do things?”

“I heard that, Petal!” Summer’s voice echoed through the hall.

“Hehehe, sure Red, let’s go show her a thing or two.” Neo signed in reply with a laugh.

* * *

As Velvet and Yang stepped onto the porch, they were met with the sight of a large backyard with a small building off to one side. They could hear what sounded like someone striking wood with a pair of hammers. “What’s in there?” Velvet asked, nodding toward the building.

“Dad’s personal training dojo. I figured he’d need help with fixing up something since Summer, Ruby and Neo will most likely chase us out of the kitchen. But this will be more entertaining.” Yang answered, walking toward the building and motioning for Velvet to follow.

When they stepped into the small dojo, Velvet and Yang waited a few minutes for the figure in the center of the room to notice them. He was going through different martial art forms with a pair of tonfa on a wooden training post. After placing a few more strikes on the post, he noticed them. “You should’ve just said something, Yang, I wouldn't have kept you both waiting.”

“I believe your first rule was to avoid startling a martial artist while they’re training. Last time I did you ended up flipping me onto a table.” Yang said, arching an eyebrow as she watched her father spin the tonfa in his hands before setting them on a nearby table.

“Good point, Yang.” The man said, then looked at Velvet, “So I can certainly tell that you aren't Neo, nor are you Ruby, which leaves only three other options. I can scratch off one of them because you don’t have the same eye color. But I know one of the remaining two options wouldn't set foot in here willingly, so I’d hazard a guess and say you’re Velvet Scarlatina. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby and Yang’s father.” Tai walked the distance to the women, holding out a hand.

 _“Defense nut was a bit of an understatement. He just Sherlocked me...but he is a martial artist, and I know how to deal with them.”_ Velvet thought. “I am, and it’s nice to finally meet you as well.” She replied, as she took his hand and squeezed it ever so slightly. Velvet mentally chuckled, as she saw the wince in his eyes.

“That’s the handshake of someone who knows a thing or two about martial arts. Kenpo or Jujitsu?” Tai asked, taking his hand back with an approving smile.

“Neither, I practice Muay Thai. I started after I took a trip to Thailand when I was ten and I’ve been at it ever since.” Velvet said, a little pride filling her voice.

“Impressive, not many can handle the punishment that comes with Muay Thai.” Tai complimented, with a whistle.

“When you have seven brothers, the training is Heaven.” Velvet said, thinking about her family back in Sydney.

“I bet, well I’m done with my training for the day. We should probably make sure my wife, Neo and Ruby haven’t used up the entire pantry in some form of cooking competition.” Tai said, opening the door of the dojo.

“Is that a usual thing?” Velvet asked, looking at Yang.

“Yeah, Velvet, yeah it is.” Yang answered, glancing at Velvet as they walked across the lawn. _“Muay thai? Hmmm, I could see a lot of people wanting to take classes for that. I better see to a few things first before I ask her about it, though.”_

* * *

After joining the rest of the family in the house, Velvet found that Tai’s fear that Ruby, Neo and Summer would get into a competition in the kitchen was well founded. They found the three women in the midst of chaos in mid creation of the food for the party. “Ok, this makes me worried for what Ruby may have planned for your friends, Yang.” Velvet said, looking over the twelve dishes that were arranged on the large dining room table.

“Told you to expect a lot of food.” Yang said, looking over the different kinds of dip, chips, cookies and other assorted food.

“I’m just glad we convinced them to stop before things went any further.” Tai sighed, “Thanksgiving last year was much worse. If it weren’t for the clean up after the feast that normally takes place, it would be my favorite holiday.”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind me asking, what is it that Summer does for work? I mean it’s clear Ruby gets her love of cooking and baking from her, but Ruby was seemed more into sports through her letters.” Velvet asked, her curiosity piqued.

“Ruby was always into that stuff. Soccer was actually just a hobby for her, though she did put her heart into it. Ruby does that with everything. Her plan was to always go to culinary school, She told us that even after the Youth Olympics was over and done, that was her plan.” Tai said.

“It just happened earlier than I would’ve wanted for her.” Yang sighed, thinking about the missed opportunity for her sister.

“Yang, you know she doesn’t blame you. Turning down the option to join team USA in the Youth Olympics was her call, besides the option to make it into the Olympics is always open for her, and we’re still going to push you till you feel the urge to train for the Paralympics.” Tai said gently, pulling Yang into a one armed hug.

“Yeah, I know. I just still don’t feel like I’m ready for it yet.” Yang said, squeezing the hand of her prosthetic, the joints in the fingers glided perfectly as she made a fist, but for a small squeak in her ring finger.

“You will be someday. Now to answer your question Velvet, Summer is an editor for a few cookbooks. That was why she went to Boston, she was meeting an author named Peter Port about his next book. Something to do with different ways to cook caged boar, not sure I want to know the details honestly.” Tai said as he helped Yang and Velvet get the rest of the food onto the table. The three of them could hear the sound of Ruby, Neo, and Summer cleaning the pots and pans in the kitchen across the hall from them. After a few seconds of silence, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it, Dad. It’s probably Sun and Blake, last time Sun entered the usual way you and he both ended up unconscious on the floor. Given his size I’m surprised he put you out, then again you did mistake Sun for a burglar and go on the offensive. Either way, I don’t want the family killing each other over a misunderstanding.” Yang smirked as she went to answer the door.

“Let me guess, the best defense is a good offense right?” Velvet asked, a smirk on her face as she arched an eyebrow.

“Right on the money, Velvet.” Tai said, returning the smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed there is much more to come! - Phoenix_Commander signing off!


	4. Family, Double, and a Promise (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say about this one other than I hope you all enjoy! - Phoenix Commander signing off

As soon as the door opened, a loud crash followed by a yelp filled the air. A few moments later and Velvet was met with the sight of Yang and a raven haired woman carrying an unconscious man between them into the livingroom and to a couch. "Sorry about the noise, my boyfriend got a little overzealous. I'm Blake Belladonna and the sleeping beauty understudy here is Sun Wukong."

"Velvet Scarlatina, it's nice to meet you, Blake. Is he going to be ok?" Velvet asked, looking at the man.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. Sun thought Tai would be the one answering the door and ended up trying to tackle Yang instead. Nice cross by the way, Yang." Blake said with a chuckle.

"I just wish he was a little more careful with who he decides to ambush. Right when I had just gotten finished telling Velvet about the last time this happened too." Yang frowned, shaking her head and flexing the fingers of her prosthetic. "I've got to reset the joints again."

"You have a screwdriver anywhere, Yang?" Velvet asked.

"Top draw in the kitchen by the oven. It can wait, though. Ruby, Neo, and Summer are still in there." Yang said, motioning for Velvet to take a seat in one of the two recliners while she took the other.

"So, Velvet, would you happen to be the Velvet Scarlatina that we've heard so much about?" Blake asked curiously, placing Sun's head in her lap as she joined him on the couch.

"That depends on how much you've heard. But yeah, I am. Just got in yesterday in fact, still feeling a bit of the jet lag but I'm adjusting quicker than I thought I would." Velvet chuckled.

"Then let me officially say welcome to the States and to the family, how long was your flight?" Blake welcomed.

"Not counting layovers twenty-three hours, with them it was closer to twenty-six." Velvet answered with a slight wince. "I don't recommend trying to sleep on a plane, it's not going to work."

"How are you even awake?!" Blake asked, surprised.

"Ruby, Yang, and Neo refused to let me go to sleep until it was actually my normal time." Velvet said, looking at the gym owner.

"Hey, it's worked for the most part!" Yang said, defensively.

"True, though the wine and carrot cake last night helped a lot too. Carrot cake first, sleep second, that's the proper hierarchy." Velvet agreed.

"Never underestimate the power of a late night glass of wine and a few servings of cake." Yang said.

"Do you guys still have a thing of smelling salt? We'd better wake Sun up or he'll miss everything." Blake asked, looking down at the unconscious man still spread on her lap and the couch.

Yang stood up from the recliner and after listening for the sound of dishes started heading toward the kitchen, "Yup, I need to get the screwdriver from the kitchen. I'll be right back and we can get him conscious."

* * *

"Ow, why does it feel like I was hit with a hammer." Sun moaned as he regained consciousness.

Yang glanced at him as she gently placed the screwdriver into each joint of her hand and reset them. "Probably cause I hit you with about ten pounds of metal and tendon-like wiring."

"You really need to think before you act, Sun." Blake said, placing the bottle of smelling salt on a side table.

"Yeah, I do." Sun relented with a wince before noticing Velvet. "So, anyone want to introduce me?"

"Blake already did. I'm Velvet Scarlatina, it's nice to meet you, Sun." Velvet said, offering her hand.

"Well, if you're the same Velvet we've heard about I'm glad I didn't miss meeting you. Has the terrible trio taken you on a tour of Vale yet?" Sun asked, sitting up and shaking the proffered hand.

"Not yet, Ruby figured meeting Tai and Summer first would be a better idea." Velvet smirked, "So far they haven't been wrong."

"And the others haven't even shown up yet. Speaking of the others, are Emerald and Mercury coming?" Blake asked.

"Not this time. Apparently I'm as bad as Mercury's drill sergeant was back in basic." Yang shrugged. As the four of them passed the next few hours bantering back and forth, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it! That's probably Coco and Flynt!" Ruby called as she darted from the kitchen, a slightly damp towel clutched in her hand.

"I figured you'd be fashionably late as always, Coco." Yang asked as a brown and black clad woman walked into the living room.

"Hard to be late when you spend your days with a man obsessed with timekeeping." Coco chuckled, looking at the dark skinned man dressed in a blue and white vest, a white undershirt, and black dress pants.

"Rule number one about music: always keep in time. You know that applies in real life, Coco." Flynt said, crossing his arms.

"Point, Flynt. So who's the new face I see sitting in my chair?" Coco asked, looking at Velvet.

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina, it's nice to meet you, Coco; and you too, Flynt." Velvet answered, getting up from the recliner.

"No need to get up, Velvet, I was only joking about the chair. Let me guess, you're the same Velvet that Ruby has always been going on about?" Coco said, smirking.

"Now I have to ask how much she's told you about me?" Velvet asked.

"Nothing bad I swear!" Ruby exclaimed, joining the others in the living room.

"Calm down Ruby, and grab a seat if you, Summer, and Neo are finished in the kitchen." Yang said, nodding toward the couch.

"You know, I've got to say Coco, by the way you're dressed I would've taken you for someone who wouldn't hang out with us." Velvet said with a shrug.

"Coco has always been like this, laid back and joking for the most part. Certainly an oddity for the fashion design world. Then again, she's my oddity." Flynt said, pulling Coco into a chair with him.

"Ain't that the truth, Flynt." Coco said, sinking into Flynt's embrace.

"Damn, well that sucks." Ruby said suddenly, looking at her scroll.

"What's up, Ruby?" Velvet asked, looking at her.

"I just got a text from Weiss. She had a code: Blue at the hospital. She's not going to be able to make it tonight." Ruby answered, showing the others the message.

"Well to be fair saving lives is more important." Coco said.

"Agreed, though the paperwork afterward is gonna suck." Yang replied, then looked at the doorway to the hall when a knock got her attention.

"What's up, guys?" Neo signed.

"Weiss is not gonna be able to make it tonight, the Hippocratic oath called." Yang answered as Neo joined Ruby on the couch.

"Well as long as the Ice Queen doesn't kill someone everything should be fine." Neo signed with a shrug.

"Let's hope. By the way Neo, have you finally asked Yang out yet? If you don't someone might steal her first." Coco said, winking at Yang playfully causing her to stutter.

Neo's face turned as red as Ruby's highlights and she fidgeted trying to sign a reply. As the laughter subsided, Yang finally found her voice. "I t-think Flynt would have a problem sharing."

"Not really, Yang." Flynt said, joining in on the teasing.

"A-alright, I think we should stop before we scare away Velvet." Yang said, suppressing a blush.

"Well, I see the rest of you are having fun." Summer said, walking into the living room with Tai.

"I'm just surprised they haven't scared you away with their teasing yet, Velvet." Tai said.

"It'll take more than a little teasing to scare me away. I don't intend on going anywhere now that I'm here." Velvet replied with a smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear that I won't have to be alone at Silent Flower then." Ruby said, "I mean if you want to stay. I have the room and it'll save you from having to look for your own place."

 _"Well...that would be a good idea. Also I would be rooming with Ru- no brain stop, calm down."_ Velvet quickly blinked away the thoughts, "S-sure, why not."

"So Velvet, what are your plans now that you're here? For the short term I mean." Summer asked.

"Well now that I have confirmation about a place to stay, I need to start looking into getting my citizenship and finding a job." Velvet said, shrugging slightly. "Neither of which are going to be easy."

"Finding a job will be the easy part. The citizenship stuff will be the hardest part, but you've got us to help." Sun said.

"Sun, didn't you fail U.S. History your freshman year?" Neo signed questioningly.

"Yes... But I passed the second time though, and with an A too!" Sun exclaimed.

"That's because I refused to go on a date with you until you passed." Blake retorted.

"You guys are only enforcing the fact that I made the right decision to come here." Velvet chuckled.

* * *

The bantering continued for a while longer as everyone went to the table to get their food before they chose a movie. "I think it's only fair that Velvet gets to choose the movies tonight." Summer said as everyone finished getting their food and settling in.

"How many do you all normally make it through in one night?" Velvet asked, as she scanned the selection of movies.

"We normally make it through two before the contests start." Flynt answered.

"Contests?" Velvet asked, confused.

"Remember what we said about drinking? Sun is normally the instigator but either Yang or dad end up drinking him under the table." Ruby clarified, nodding at an empty space at the dining room table for the eventual drinking.

"Well then I think I'll only pick one for now and we'll see where it goes after." Velvet said, spotting a title and pulling it from the shelf and showing it to the others.

"Wow I haven't watched this in a while. You sure you're up for Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Yang asked.

"Always had the chance, but just didn't watch it. Figured we could all watch a comedy for the first movie of the night." Velvet said with a shrug.

"Well now we have to watch it. Anyone have any complaints?" Ruby asked looking from her parents to her other friends. Only Neo signed a reply, the others only motioned for Ruby to start the video.

"No issues here, Red. Give me a minute though, I need to send a quick message." Neo signed, as she pulled out her scroll. [Call me when you get the time, Weiss, need to talk to you about Yang's prosthetic.] After sending the message, Neo settled in for the movie. _“I know I should wait and talk to her, but I can’t risk someone screwing her over. Going directly to the Schnees for help is the best way to avoid that.”_

* * *

“And that right there is why you don’t mess with a rabbit.” Velvet chuckled as she watched a white rabbit tear apart a handful of knights.

“No kidding, Velvet, that furry terror gave me nightmares when I first watched this.” Ruby murmured, she and Yang had swapped places with Yang taking the couch alongside Neo and their parents. Ruby smirked a little as she glanced briefly at Yang and Neo, the blonde might not have realized it but her arm was draped over Neo’s shoulders. _“Hurry up you two or I’ll shove you both myself.”_

Neo felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket, _“That’s probably Weiss.”_ standing carefully to avoid blocking anyone’s view of the movie she started to make her way into the kitchen to answer the call.

“Everything ok, Shortcake?” Yang asked, as Summer paused the movie.

“It’s all good, Firecracker, just need to take this call. Don’t pause it for me I’m not gonna be long.” Neo signed in reply as she walked into the kitchen.

“What was all that about?” Yang asked confused, looking between the door and the one person who had been in contact with Neo as much as she was, Ruby.

“I guess with everything going on the last two days Neo didn’t tell you.” Ruby sighed, the other members of the extended family stayed silent, not wanting to escalate the issue.

“Tell me what, Ruby.” Yang ground out.

“She wanted to see about getting your arm looked at because of the issue you had with it yesterday. I gave her a blank check to do it.” Ruby informed her.

“Ruby...you guys know I hate it when you guys do that.” Yang said, straining to keep from shouting.

“Yang, sweetie, calm down, please. You know they were only looking out for you.” Summer said, _“Given the friends we have, I think Neo may have just decided to go over everyone’s head. Not a bad idea Neo, could’ve been after speaking with Yang though.”_

“Y-yeah, I know you’re right mom. Sorry guys, I ruined the mood.” Yang sighed, realizing that now wasn’t the time to deal with the issue. _“I’ll talk with her later tonight. Hopefully dad still has a bottle of 7 Deadly Zins. We both will need it, and we need to keep up the tradition of a glass each movie night.”_

“It’s fine, Yang, we all have a few things we need to work out. And if push comes to shove you and Neo are more than capable of exercising your...insecurities.” Coco smirked trying to lighten the mood again.

The inflection in Coco’s remark wasn’t lost on Yang. As she sat back on the couch hiding a slight blush at the implication she replied, “If anyone in this room is insecure about anything it’s you and your fashion sense Adel.”

“See here, Yang, you know I am perfectly fine with my fashion style!” Coco retorted.

“Alright, alright, settle down ladies. Let’s get back to the movie.” Flynt said, placatingly.

“Agreed, we’re getting to the best part.” Sun said.

“Just go easy on them when you talk to them, Yang.” Blake said.

“I will, Blake.” Yang said, as Summer started the movie again.

“Why did Yang react to your mom that way? It was almost like Summer flipped an emotional switch in Yang.” Velvet whispered to Ruby.

“I’ll explain once we’re alone, I don’t want to drag up any bad memories just yet.” Ruby answered, _“I hope you’re talking to the Ice Queen, Neo. If it’s anyone else I might give you an earful myself.”_

* * *

[Sorry about the message, Weiss. I know it was a busy time.] Neo typed, once Weiss appeared on the screen.

“It’s fine Neo, we were able to stabilize the patient a few minutes after I sent the message. Only thing that kept me away tonight was the paperwork.” Weiss sighed, a pen twirling in her fingers. “You said there is something up with Yang’s prosthetic?”

[Yeah, the elbow joint locked up on her yesterday. It shouldn’t have done that, is there anyway someone cut corners when making it?] Neo asked.

“Well knowing how rough you both can be, it’s possible that the joint is worn out. However, I’m not going to rule out someone cutting corners. Father had our best people making that arm so that Yang would feel like herself. If someone cut corners, there will be Hell to pay.” Weiss said, “Come to the hospital when you both can. No need for an appointment, I’ll check her prosthetic myself. If I do find out someone cut corners I’ll record their termination and send it to you. And I’ll personally fit Yang for a replacement as well.” Weiss Schnee would never let it be said that she didn’t take care of her friends, her family. The last thing she wanted was for any of them to go without help if they needed it.

[Thanks Weiss, that means a lot.] Neo typed with a smile.

“You know you don’t have to thank me. You guys pushed me to be the best when it came to medicine, it’s only right that I do everything I can to help. Schnee District Medical always has your back.” Weiss said, a sincere smile on her face.

[Well then I’ve gotta go talk with Firecracker about seeing when a good time to head over would be. Send Pyrrha our regards and tell her to hurry up with her training. Movie night isn’t the same when some of the family isn’t here.] Neo typed.

“I will, it’s been...cold in the house without her. Have a good night, Neo.” Weiss said, waving slightly at her scroll camera before ending the call.

* * *

“Well that ending made absolutely no sense.” Velvet said, as the cop cars drove off with Arthur and one of his knights in the back seat.

“It’s a Monty Python film, they normally don’t make sense.” Ruby said with a shrug.

“That’s always been true with these movies. Well, I think Coco and I need to call it early tonight I’ve got a few instruments that need tending and Coco, you still have a fashion show to plan for.” Flynt said, getting up from his seat and pulling Coco with him.

“It’s only about 9 o’clock!” Yang exclaimed, her head currently buried in a wine cabinet.

“I know, Yang, but tomorrow is coming and needs to be prepared for.” Flynt said.

“I have to agree with Flynt on this one, Yang. I have to see my editor about my first book and Sun here looks like he might have a slight headache from your punch.” Blake said, lifting her boyfriend from his chair.

“Well, alright guys.” Yang relented, a bottle of wine in her hand.

“Have a good night you four, get home safe.” Tai said.

“Next time we need to do our usual marathon.” Summer said as the front door closed, “Never feels quite the same when we have to cut it short or if any of us are missing.”

“I couldn’t agree more, Summer.” Neo signed once the older Rose was back in the living room.

“You know the four of you may as well crash here tonight. We have the space and I know at least Velvet needs another hour or two of sleep to finish getting used to the jetlag.” Tai suggested.

“It would save us having to drive tonight, and I don’t open the gym tomorrow until 10 a.m. What do you guys think?” Yang asked, looking at Ruby, Neo, and Velvet.

“Not a bad idea, I need get started on a few orders tomorrow for next week but they can wait until we get back.” Ruby agreed.

“I take it this is why you suggested I pack a spare change of clothes, Ruby? I’ll stay if you can teach me a few recipes, Summer. After all, who better to learn from than the person who got Ruby to learn to cook and bake.” Velvet smirked, looking from Ruby to Summer.

“I think the answer speaks for itself, Yang.” Neo signed with a short laugh.

“Alright then Ruby, you know which room to put Velvet in.” Tai said, chuckling as he motioned to the stairs before heading to the master bedroom, “To answer your question yes, Velvet, this is why. Normally Yang and Neo are too far into a bottle of wine to drive. But there’s no reason to not stay anyway.”

“That’s true. Thank you, all of you. It hasn’t even been two whole days yet and I already feel like a member of the family.” Velvet smiled as she grabbed the bag she had brought with her.

“It’s who we are, Velvet. Have a good night, dear.” Summer said, returning the smile before going into her own room with Tai.

* * *

“So do you want to tell me what was up with Yang’s emotional switch?” Velvet asked, setting her bag on the bed in the guest room.

“There was quite a bit I left out in my letters.” Ruby began, closing the door behind them. “Obviously, you know Yang is only my half sister. Her birth mother’s name is Raven Branwen. From the few times I’ve dealt with her, she isn’t that bad of a person, but she was never around. Raven is too much of a work-o-holic, to the point where our dad just got tired of it and filed for divorce. She has kept in touch though, and Yang is at least able to hold a civil conversation with her.” Ruby opened the closet to get out the sheet set. “But she didn’t even visit Yang in the hospital after her accident. Honestly, Yang may be able to forgive Raven or at least understand her, but to not even visit her own daughter in the hospital. That woman has a long way to go before I’ll be able to trust her, let alone accept her as part of the family. Because of Raven, Yang has always seen my mom as her own. When she gets emotional like that, she stops calling her Summer and calls her mom.”

“It sounds like your dad made the right call. A parent shouldn’t let their work keep them from their kids.” Velvet said, letting the information sink in for a moment.

“It’s funny really, of the two of us she’s the fighter, yet I find myself trying to protect her from the one person who could have made her childhood miserable.” Ruby chuckled as she lifted Velvet’s bag and spread out the fitted sheet.

“It’s not just you who’s been looking out for her. The others are looking out for her as well, and so am I now that I’m here.” Velvet said, tugging the fitted sheet into place and grabbing the sheet and quilt.

“We all look out for each other, it’s part of being a family after all. That means we’re all looking out for you too, Velvet.” Ruby said smiling.

“Yeah, I guess you all are now. And since I’m not planning to leave, I’m always here if you need me, Ruby. I promise you that.” Velvet said, straightening out the quilt.

“That goes both ways, Velvet. Have a good night, I’ll see you in the morning.” Ruby said, pulling the brunette into a brief hug.

“Good night, Ruby.” Velvet said as Ruby closed the bedroom door and headed to her own. “I really did make the right choice. Now I need to plan out the next steps.”

* * *

Yang set the bottle of wine down on the island in the kitchen and pulled out the corkscrew. “Ready for a glass, Shortcake?”

“You know it, Firecracker.” Neo signed as Yang twisted the corkscrew into the bottle and pulled the cork.

Once Yang poured the glasses, she sighed. “I know you mean well, Neo, but please don’t keep me in the dark. It makes me feel like you think I can’t handle doing things on my own.”

Neo set her glass down. “I know, Yang. I’m sorry, but if your arm locked up due to someone cutting corners when it was made, I don’t want that happening again.”

“What if it was just because of the way we train?” Yang retorted, swirling the wine in her glass.

“Weiss said that could be a possibility, but I don’t want to risk your happiness. Seeing you smile instead of crying is the only thing I care about. That is why I went directly to her about this.” Neo signed, hoping her body language would convey what her hands couldn’t. _“This is another one of those times that I wish I wasn’t like this...I can only convey so much.”_

“A-alright, Shortcake, alright. We’ll get my arm looked at in a few days, but what if it does turn out that our regimen is the reason for my elbow locking up?” Yang asked, raising her glass in a toast.

“If it is because of our regimen, then we cut back as much as we need to or modify it if needed.” Neo signed, her glass clinking against Yang’s. “You deserve to always be smiling, Firecracker. I’ll do what I can to always make that happen, that’s a promise.”

 _“I know she cares, I need to always keep that in mind. Damn it Shortcake, why do you have to care so much? No, I know why, it’s because I care about you just as much. Damn it why can’t I just say it...am I afraid of her leaving? No, she won’t leave. Either way she deserves someone without my...issues.”_ Yang thought as she sipped her wine, and feigned a smile. “That just means you’ll always have to be here to help pick me up.”

“Damn right, Firecracker. I’ll always be here for you.” Neo signed, feigning her own smile, _“The others are right we should just confess, but how could she be happy spending the rest of her life with someone like me?”_


	5. Scars

Yang groaned, her head felt as if it would split, as she shielded her eyes from the sun peaking through her window. Memories from the previous night going through the blonde’s mind. “Way too much wine… between the two of us we drank that whole bottle.” She muttered as she grabbed a towel and stepped into the small bathroom attached to her room so she could get ready for the day ahead of her. As Yang closed the door to her bathroom, a sudden twinge of pain shot through her shoulder and ended at her prosthetic, forcing her to sit on the toilet or risk it dropping her to her knees. _Aahh, damn it! Why the Hell does this have to happen right now?! I just woke up!_ Yang grimaced in thought as she massaged her shoulder to ease the pain like her therapist had taught her during her rehabilitation. The phantom pain was a mixture of her brain still believing that her arm was whole and vivid memories from her accident.

“Yang? You awake yet?!” Ruby called from the hallway outside her room.

“Yeah! Just give me a sec!” The blonde called out in reply, forcing her breathing to slow down before leaving the bathroom. Opening the door, she met by the sight of her sister, Velvet and Neo waiting in the hall.

“How did you sleep, Yang?” Velvet asked, a mug of coffee in her hand.

“Not too bad, tossed and turned a little bit but I slept fine.” Yang replied resisting the habit to shrug.

“You look as bad as I feel, Firecracker.” Neo signed sluggishly, also feeling the effects of her and Yang’s drinking last night.

“Let me guess, you girls didn’t stop after one glass, again?” Ruby asked as the four of them headed to the living room of the Rose-Long house.

“It’s our family’s fault for having a good taste in wine.” Yang retorted with a chuckle, before wincing as the pain in her arm lanced again. Neo held her back from following the others into the kitchen and the coffee they could smell brewing.

“The pain is back isn’t it? Don’t lie, I can see it in your eyes. Have a seat and lean forward, Firecracker.” The mute ordered silently, getting Yang to sit down on the couch. Neo sat behind her and began to kneed at her neck and shoulder.

Yang stifled a groan as Neo’s hands started to work the pain away. “God that feels amazing.” She didn’t need to see Neo to know that the caterer was smiling, glad that she could help.

“Coffee you two?” Ruby asked from the entryway of the living room, not wanting to intrude, the baker could see what was going on.

“Two cups of the usual and the ibuprofen, Rubes.” Yang said, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling of Neo massaging her neck and shoulder, the pain receding at her touch.

“Two cups of coffee, three cream, two sugar and a bottle of ibuprofen coming up. Need anything stronger?” Ruby asked, concerned. Normally Yang only used ibuprofen and refused to take anything stronger, unless the pain was more extreme.

“Nah, Neo’s working out the worst of it. Thanks though.” The blonde answered as she leaned to her left giving Neo a better angle. “Little higher please, Shortcake, the crook of my neck is the worst now.” The only reply she received was firm but gentle ministrations.

“Phantom pain, Yang?” Velvet asked as she and Ruby rejoined them in the livingroom.

“Yeah, not as bad this time though. Only gets really bad when the weather shifts. I should be good for now, Shortcake, thanks.” Yang said with smile, sliding over and taking one of the mugs of coffee.

“Anytime, Firecracker. I’ll give you another massage tonight though just to be sure.” Neo signed returning the smile from over her own mug.

“Have you tried a compression sleeve to help with blood flow?” Velvet asked, remembering how her mother wears one.

“Yeah, it didn’t help though. My physical therapist said it was mix of mental and physical trauma, leaning more towards the mental. A sleeve isn’t going to help that.” Yang replied, taking a sip of her coffee and the ibuprofen Ruby handed her. “I can always get through it though as long as I’ve got you guys, and Shortcake’s magic fingers.” Neo turned a bright shade of red at the comment.

“Phrasing!” Neo signed, emphatically.

* * *

“Got everything, Velvet?” Ruby asked turning from the front door of the house as she locked it.

“Yeah I think so, but if not it’s not like I won’t be back here.” Velvet said, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

“True. Shame Dad and Summer had to head out early. Could have had breakfast before heading home.” Yang said, tossing her bag into the back of Neo’s SUV.

“Yeah but knowing you, Yang, you’d have been late opening the gym if we’d gone to breakfast.” Neo signed, with a smirk.

“Hey now, you know a proper breakfast is the best way to start the day!” Yang exclaimed, feigning offense.

“Ruby, I think Yang is proposing you bake something when we get back to the bakery.” Velvet said chuckling.

“She is, but I’m only doing it on one condition.” Ruby replied, already thinking about the banana pancakes she’d make.

“What’s the condition?” Yang prompted.

“You give Velvet a tour of the Golden Dragon first.” The red clad woman replied simply.

“That’s not much of a condition, we were going to suggest that anyway. After that you two should have time to take a walk around downtown for a few hours.” Neo signed with a shrug.

“Sounds like a plan, Velvet?” Ruby asked the brunette.

“Sounds like fun!” Velvet answered with a smile.

As they climbed into Neo’s vehicle Ruby pulled out her keyring and passed two of the keys to Velvet, “Almost forgot to give you these. One key is for the house and the other is for the bakery.”

“Now it’s official!” Yang whooped loudly, causing Neo to wince.

“That was right in my ear Firecracker. I’m mute not deaf or at least I wasn’t before.” Neo signed annoyedly.

“Sorry, Shortcake.” Yang replied, as she buckled herself in and took a slow breath. _Nothing’s gonna happen, just relax. You aren’t the one behind the wheel this is not like what happened that day._ The blonde didn't notice the questioning look that Velvet sent her way as Neo backed out of the driveway.

* * *

As the pink and brown SUV got closer to the Silent Flower bakery, the traffic on the road worsened. Normally at this time it was light but Neo had her vehicle at a dead stop, a line of brake lights stretching from them as far as either of the four women could see. “What is up with the traffic today? It's never like this.” Ruby mused aloud.

“Not sure, Rubes. Hopefully it’ll clear up quickly, I need that breakfast. A cup of coffee alone ain't gonna cut it.” Yang answered as her stomach growled.

“I thought you were a fitness instructor, Yang, wouldn't breakfast at a bakery be against what you try to teach?” Velvet teased, trying to mask her own growling stomach.

“I can cheat a little. As long as I workout afterwards.” Yang answered, feigning offense.

“You ate four bear claws on Saturday and I don't recall you doing any form of exercise afterwards.” Ruby replied with smirk.

“That's because I did all my exercising with Neo before you got there.” Yang retorted, failing to notice that Neo turned bright red at her reply.

“Ah, so I should have given the two of you some more time alone then.” Ruby retorted, her smirk widening to a grin.

“I, wha-nonono!” Yang stuttered, embarrassed as she realized how her reply sounded.

“I think you broke your sister, Ruby. And Neo looks like she's trying to disappear into the driver seat.” Velvet laughed, looking at the two embarrassed women in the front seats of the vehicle.

After another thirty minutes of driving in the slow crawling traffic, the four women could see the lights of an ambulance and a few other emergency vehicles. As they drove closer they saw the cause of the traffic. _Oh no._ Ruby thought as Neo drove past the emergency crew. A car had hit the guardrail. But instead of just collapsing as designed the railing had gone through the windshield.

“Neo, pull off over here!” Velvet ordered quickly, grabbing Ruby’s attention and causing Neo to glance at her shotgunner. Yang’s gaze was fixed to the window, tears streaming down her cheeks. The blonde’s hand gripped tightly to her right arm, her nails biting into her skin just above her prosthetic. A flood of memories from her own accident assailing her.

 _Nonono! Hold on, Yang!_ Neo thought as she quickly flipped on her hazard lights and pulled off the road half a mile from the wreck.

“Hold, Yang!” Ruby shouted, throwing open her door and rushing to the passenger side of the vehicle. Neo had beaten her there and was trying to get Yang unbuckled; the blonde’s catatonic state keeping her from reaching the release.

“I've got her seatbelt, Neo. Ruby can you drive us the rest of the way?” Velvet asked, unbuckling the blonde and gently guiding her from her seat to the back of the SUV. After carefully prying Yang’s hand from around her other arm, the brunette laid her down on the seats.

“Sure can. Neo, in back with Yang. You've pulled her out of this faster than I have.” Ruby instructed, the pink and brown dressed woman was already climbing into the vehicle, resting Yang’s head in her lap. Neo didn't need to be told what to do, it was more for the baker’s own sense of control. _I hate that this is all I can really do to help. God I hate this!_

 _It’s going to be okay, Yang. You are okay._ Neo thought, as she slowly ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair, trying to calm her. _Drive fast, Ruby. The sooner we're indoors the sooner she’ll come back._

* * *

Yang was floating in a sea of blackness, the taste of copper filled her mouth. As she floated through the darkness flashes of her accident blossomed in front of her. The sound of the rain on the windshield, her tires squealing as she hydroplaned into the ditch. The shriek of mental as her car wrapped around the tree. Then, as it always did, came the pain as the blonde felt her arm wrench backward at her elbow. _This is it. I'm dead, I guess I didn't make it out alive after all. The gym, Ruby’s bakery, Velvet. It was a dream, I've been dead all along._ The thoughts buried her. As they continued to grow increasingly morbid, Yang noticed something different, something that wasn't a memory but was always there just the same. _Cherries? Why do I smell cherries?_

* * *

It took Ruby another ten minutes to get to Silent Flower. “If you have anything that you need to do to get the bakery open for the day Ruby, you might want to do it.” Velvet suggested, as she help Neo guide Yang up the stairs to the bedrooms.

“You sure?” The baker asked, still quietly berating herself at being unable to help much more than she already had. Yang’s episodes weren't all that common anymore but they were still severe enough to make Ruby feel helpless when they happened.

“You and I both know there isn't much we can do right now.” Velvet answered, she understood Ruby’s desire to be helpful even if it meant getting behind on her baking. Her mother had gone through more than her fair share of PTSD attacks. _I knew this was always going to happen eventually. I wonder how bad they are now compared to what her episodes were like in the beginning?_

“Yeah, I guess you're right. Put her in my room it’s got a better view of the city, she’ll need it when she comes to.” Ruby sighed, her eyes downcast as she turned to go into her kitchen. _Life you are a cruel, cold hearted bitch to keep putting Yang through this. But Velvet is right there’s not much we can do and Yang’s stronger than she looks, she’ll bounce back._

“Neo, I probably don't have to ask this but do you think you can stay with Yang till she snaps back?” Velvet asked, as they laid Yang down on Ruby’s bed.

The ever silent woman nodded once, took out her scroll and typed quickly before showing the brunette the screen. [No force on Earth is going to get me out of this room until she's back.]

“That's what I hoped you'd say. If you need me to bring anything up just text me. I'll be floating around to give Ruby a hand.” Velvet informed, before leaving the bedroom.

Neo nodded, before joining Yang on the bed. Running her hand through her friend’s hair once more, the diminutive woman’s thoughts were swirling and chaotic but one was clear, _I will always be here for her. Always at her worst and always at her best. It's the only thing I can do for you, Yang. So I’ll do my damn best to always be here. You're not going through this alone._

* * *

“How is she?” Ruby asked when Velvet walked into the kitchen. The red and black haired baker was pulling open a few cabinets and taking out a few bowls, trying her best to keep herself distracted about the distraught woman occupying her bedroom.

“Still out of it. Neo had her head cradled in her lap, she was stroking her hair when I left.” Velvet said, taking a seat on a stool.

“She’s the only one other than my mom who she’ll let touch her hair. The doctors had to shave it off to fix her skull, Yang’s been protective of it ever since. One hundred and thirty-seven stitches, Yang’s hair does a pretty good job of covering the scar.” The younger woman said, scanning through one of her recipe books.

“Have,” the brunette paused, trying to find the right way to phrase her question, “Have her PTSD episodes gotten better since they started?”

“Not really no. But Yang freezing up like this is the worst I’ve seen her.” Ruby said, shaking her head and closing the recipe book with a dull thud before pulling out another.

“Strange, from my own experience with my mom’s attacks freezing up was only one of a dozen different ways she’d react.” The martial artist mused, thinking about the myriad issues that accompanied the disorder.

“Her therapist said the same thing. ‘Normally no two episode are alike and even the triggers can change from time to time.’ Were what he told us. Did it get easier with your mother?” The red and black haired baker asked, marking the page she’d opened her book to and pulling out a few measuring cups.

“It did yeah, after a few years her attacks lessened. She still has nightmares from time to time about her accident and she does have an attack once in awhile but they’re not nearly as bad as they were.” Velvet said, sifting through her own memories about her mother’s PTSD.

“How did you deal with it?” The twenty-one year old asked, looking at her friend, her eyes begging for an answer that could solve this, her hand white knuckling the refridgerator door handle.

“With basically sitting on the sidelines, unable to really do much to help except be there to pull her back from the brink, you mean?” The twenty-four year old clarified, when Ruby nodded she continued. “By being there, I know that’s what you’ve been doing from the start. But that’s all we can do. Yeah it sucks I know, but being there for her does help even if we can’t really see a difference. We just have to keep being there to help her in the best way we can and eventually, Yang’ll get better. She’ll always have to live with this of course, but she and the rest of us, will eventually be able to manage each day instead of just coping with it.”

Sighing the baker yanked open the door, “Then that’s what we’ll just keep doing.”

“Damn right it is, and I’ll be right here too. I didn’t fly halfway around the world just to let my friends deal with this without me.” Velvet said, a small determined smile finally working it’s way onto her face.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to see us at our worst already, only a few days here and you’ve seen us start to crack.” Ruby said, pulling out a few eggs and bowl of flour.

“You don’t need to apologize. I knew I’d see this side of things eventually, besides I’m also pretty sure I can find some superglue if any pieces need to be picked up.” Velvet said, drawing a small chuckle from Ruby, “What are you planning anyway?”

“Figured I’d make some baked alaska. I’m not as good at it as Neo, but Yang may want some later and I need to stay busy.” She said, pointing to the open book on the counter.

“Guess I’ll give you a hand, what else do we need?” The immigrant asked, hopping off the stool.

* * *

After an hour the door rang, announcing the arrival of a customer. Ruby stuck her head out of the kitchen to see who it was. “Roman? I wasn’t expecting you for a few more days.”

“Well when I went past the gym I noticed it was still closed. I tried getting a hold of Neo but she didn’t answer so I thought I’d try here.” Neo’s father said, his cane and hat in one hand.

“Ah, yeah...” The baker trailed.

“She had an episode didn’t she?” The businessman stated more than asked.

“Yeah, they’re upstairs in my room right now, if you want to go check in on them.” The woman nodded toward the stairs.

“Thanks, Red.” The white and black clad man started up the stairs. Reaching the door he knocked softly and then poked his head in. “Hey, Ice Cream, how’s she doing?”

Neo paused her stroking of Yang’s hair long enough to sign, “Still out of it.”

“Anything you want me to go get? I can imagine you’ll be staying here tonight.” Roman asked, his concern for both his daughter and Yang clear in his green eyes.

“No, we should be fine. But can you put a notice up at the gym?” The caterer asked, he fingers dancing quickly.

“Sure thing, dear. I’m going to go have chat with Red and then head back out. Just call me or your mother if you need us to get anything.” Her father said.

“I will, thanks dad.” The pink and brown eyed woman signed, smiling slightly.

 _I’m glad Neo and Ruby have such good head’s on their shoulders. It would’ve been a helluva lot tougher on Yang without them or the rest of our family helping her._ Roman thought as he made his way back into the bakery proper.

“Yang’s still out of it isn’t she?” Ruby asked, when the businessman stepped into the sitting area.

“Yeah, she probably won’t be back up on her feet till either later in the afternoon or tomorrow morning. I’m going to swing by the Gold Dragon and put a sign up in a bit.” The orange haired man sighed.

“Thanks, but before you head out there’s someone you should meet.” The red and black haired young woman said, stepping back into the kitchen, returning accompanied by Velvet, “This is Velvet, Velvet meet Roman, Neo’s dad.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’ve heard a bit about you from Neo.” The green eyed man said, smiling as he offered his hand.

“All of it good I hope.” Velvet said, shaking the proffered hand and returning the smile.

“Of course, how are you liking it here so far?” Roman asked.

“It’s been, as Ruby put it the other day, like stepping into one of my photographs.” The brunette replied, smiling at Ruby.

“I hope what’s happened hasn’t been an unexpected difficulty?” The white and black dressed man asked.

“I kind of expected this to come up at some point. PTSD is always difficult but I’m no stranger to it.” Velvet informed him.

 _Good, another one with a decent head on her. They say it takes a village to raise a kid, well this village should be big enough to help a person deal with PTSD at the very least._ Roman thought before continuing as he motioned in the direction of the door, “I’m glad this didn’t come as a shock. Now I don’t mean to be rude but I should get that notice put up at the gym. I’ll come by later and we can properly get to know each other. I might even be able to convince my wife to let her glass forge cool off and come with me.”

“Sounds like a plan, we’ll see you later today.” Ruby said, smiling a little, before stepping back into the kitchen with Velvet following.

* * *

Yang was still drifting in the sea of black as her memories continued to play before her. Every now and then her shoulder and upper arm would flair up the pain coursing through her like a hot lance, choking off any scream she tried to make. But through it all was the singular smell of cherries. It had long since overpowered the taste and smell of blood, and every so often a pink petal would float through her vision. Until, as if dumped from a box, they blotted out Yang’s memories. The pain in her arm slowly receded, and the blonde found herself on a small island in the now hidden sea of blackness. It was covered in the pink petals of hundreds of thousands of cherry blossoms. _Where am I now? Have I been here before?_ Yang thought, as she started to search the quiet isle. She soon found herself in a clearing, thickly carpeted with sweet smelling flowers. Without quite knowing why, Yang laid down in the clearing and closed her eyes, safe from the memories of her accident. Suddenly she felt something running through her hair, opening them slightly Yang could just barely make out Neo’s features before the blossoms once more blocked her vision. “Please, will you stay with me? Just a little bit longer.”

* * *

As Neo shifted slightly, to make herself a little more comfortable, she just barely caught the sound of Yang’s voice. It was barely above a whisper, “Please, will you stay with me? Just a little bit longer.” The heterochromatic eyed woman could see that Yang’s lilac eyes were still clouded and distant and she wasn’t sure if Yang could actually see her, but they were absent of the tears they had been filled with before. Neo did the only thing she could, she hugged her friend to her a little tighter hoping to convey that she wasn’t going anywhere and continued to run her fingers through the blonde’s mane. “Thank you, Shortcake.” Came the whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile hasn't it? This chapter was a pain to write for more than a few reasons. Chief among them was the topic. It hits pretty close to home for me. I haven't brought it up but I am military brat so I'm not a stranger to PTSD. I have multiple family members who deal with it each day. I have actually been planning to do this chapter for months but as you can imagine it's not exactly easy to put something like this into words. Most of my experience with it comes from just being on the sidelines trying to help my family through each PTSD episode which as you can guess used to make me feel like I was powerless to make any real difference. What I learned over the years though, is that just being there for my dad, uncles, and my cousins was enough and they have managed to live with their PTSD. I won't always go this in depth with Yang's episodes or attacks, however you want to call them, but her difficulty will continue to play a big role in this story. I will also be varying them as very few attacks are the same. I hope this chapter comes across the way I want it to. And despite this chapter I do intend for this story to be mostly lighthearted. But it is a slice-of-life fic so you can consider this chapter to be one of life's curve balls.
> 
> If you're like me and are acting as the support for someone suffering from PTSD just remember that you may feel like just being there isn't enough, but it is. It may not seem like it, but just being there does help.
> 
> If you're suffering from PTSD you are not alone. You've always got someone, somewhere ready and willing to help you if you need it.
> 
> Sorry for the long AN. I just needed to get that out. Without further ado I'll leave you all to the chapter.


	6. Pass me the Torch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one took so long everyone. I don't try to keep you all waiting but sometimes life gets in the way or the other stories that are in my rotation take priority. I hope this chapter made the wait worth it. Enjoy the journey, keep moving forward and don't feed the guard dogs! - Phoenix Commander signing off.

A few hours had passed after Roman left to put up the notice that the Golden Dragon Gym was closed for the day. Ruby and Velvet were washing the dishes leftover from making a large pan of baked alaska. "We can leave it cooling in the fridge for now. We'll take it out when the others are ready for it and then we get to the fun part." Ruby said placing the last dish in the cabinet, the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, the eating?" Velvet asked, glancing at her friend with an arched eyebrow.

"Well yes, but there is one more step. Lighting it on fire." The silver eyed baker said, pulling out a small culinary torch from a drawer.

"...What?" The brown-eyed woman asked confusedly.

"Yup, how else did you think we give it that singed look? You don't get that from an oven." Silent Flower's proprietor said giving her brown-eyed friend a small smile.

The immigrant returned the smile with one of her own, "You have a point, then again you're the baker, not me."

"Yes I am. Hhmm, what do you say to a little brunch? I've got quite a few pastries all ready to be eaten." Ruby suggested jerking her thumb toward the fridge that held the breakfast sweets.

Velvet nodded as she followed the shorter woman to the fridge, "Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to bring some up to Yang and Neo too?"

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. At the very least Neo should eat something, even if Yang isn't awake yet." The baker said as she pulled out a large assortment of pastries she had made a few days prior, her smile giving in to a frown at the thought of her sister.

"Hey now, no frowning Ruby. You know she'll be fine as long as we're here." The taller woman said poking the baker lightly on the nose.

Ruby shook her head slightly, trying to keep her frown from returning as she replied. "I know, I know, it just sucks so damn much. Worst part is though is that Neo and Roman were the ones who found her. So you can guess how hard that hit them."

The former Aussie blinked in surprise, "Damn...you didn't mention that. But it does explain why Neo is pretty much willing to handcuff herself to your bed until Yang is awake."

The baker sighed as she pulled out a plate and started setting a few of the pastries on it. "Partly explains it at least. Those two are a matched set, always have been and always will be. Even if they don't have the courage to open up to each other just yet."

_That was something I should have picked up on easily. If I'm that blind then how have I been using my camera?_ Velvet thought before replying, wondering how she hadn't picked up on the cues. "Hhmm, So that's why they acted the way they did when you teased them."

"Yeah, I think it all started sometime around my sophomore year in high school. Neither of them had a date to their senior dance so they went with each other," The silver eyed woman said, thinking back to her days in high school. "Things were different after that they were more awkward around each other, teasing them became easier that sort of thing. After a while, I put the pieces together and figured out they had, at the very least, a crush on each other."

"And now?" The photographer prompted as she noticed Ruby was starting to get her mind off of how frustrated she had been feeling.

"I wouldn't say full blown infatuation or love struck that just seems too sudden. But they are definitely in love one way or another, even if they are scared." Ruby replied with a small shrug.

"Scared because of their own personal disabilities, you mean."

"Yeah, I want to give them that last shove to push them over the edge but if Neo is afraid to commit because she's mute and unable to communicate fully sometimes and Yang feels…well, broken half the time, then maybe letting them figure things out is better." The baker answered as she slid the loaded plate toward Velvet and pulled out a large pitcher.

"That would be a safer decision. Besides if they help each other get over their hurdles then they'll have no reason to not follow their hearts." The brown-eyed woman said, picking up the plate.

"Probably have a point. Why don't you go and take that up to them, I'm going to get started on a pitcher of lemonade. And then see about getting a pan of brownies started." The red and black haired woman said as she pulled a bag of lemons from the fridge. As Velvet left the kitchen and walked up the stairs Ruby heard the door chime signaling a customer. "Welcome to the Silent Flower bakery, what can I get you today?"

* * *

Velvet crept up the stairs, not wanting to disturb Neo or Yang too much of she could help it. As she cracked open the door slightly to Ruby's bedroom the tall brunette could see the pair was more or less in the same position she had seen them earlier.

Yang's head cradled in the small pink and brown dressed caterer's lap, Neo's hand was stroking the blonde woman's unruly mane, her other arm wrapped around the tall blonde hugging her to her slighter frame. Her pink and brown dyed hair hid her eyes a little as her head was bowed slightly, her gaze focused solely on Yang.

_If it wasn't for her stroking Yang's hair I'd have thought they were both asleep._ Velvet thought as she slowly opened the door the rest of the way. As the brunette stepped into the room Neo paused her stroking of Yang's hair and, without looking at her, patted an end table indicating where the martial artist could place the plate. "Ruby is going to be making some lemonade. Do you want me to bring you up a glass when it's ready?"

Neo turned her head slightly to look over at Velvet as she went back to running her fingers through Yang's hair giving her a faint smile and a nod.

"Alright, be back up in a minute or so." Velvet said softly not wanting to disturb Yang. As the twenty-four-year-old stepped back out of the room and closed the door she thought, _She didn't want to take her eyes off of Yang. Neo is dedicated to her alright._

As the brunette walked back into the bakery she noticed Ruby signing quickly to a child before handing her parents the order, "I hope you all enjoy it. Come again!" The baker said aloud while signing for the benefit of their daughter.

"How often do you get customers that require you to use sign language?" Velvet asked, curious as she walked behind the counter and into the kitchen.

The silver eyed woman thought a moment, as she turned to the pitcher of lemonade and started to mix it, "I'd say we get someone in here like that, oh, three or four times a week." The Australian blinked, surprised at how nonchalantly Ruby said it, "We actually have a pretty long list of regulars with hearing or speech problems that we need to talk to with sign language."

"When we have the time, would you mind teaching me? It'd give me a reason to help out a little more."

As she took out a few glasses and poured the lemonade, Ruby smirked a little, "Sure but I have to warn you, I charge for lessons."

"And how much would that be?" The brown-eyed woman asked, returning the impish smile with one of her own.

"First taste at your attempt of making red velvet cookies." The baker said, a small glint in her eyes at the mention of the sweets.

"Too easy. But I may wait to bake them till after the gala. I don't want to crowd your kitchen too much." Velvet replied, before taking a sip from the glass of lemonade and taking one of the pastries.

"How are they doing?" The twenty-one-year-old asked the glint leaving her eyes.

"I think Yang was actually asleep, I couldn't see her face but her breathing was even." The brunette answered, swishing the liquid in her glass a little as she thought about the pink and gold dressed pair on the second floor. "If it weren't for the fact Neo was stroking her hair I would've thought they were both asleep. She didn't even look at me at first when I walked in. She just patted one of the end table showing me where to put the plate."

"Sounds like Neo alright." Ruby said as she pulled out a baking pan as she thought, _No more dark thoughts, Ruby. Neo is with her, Yang will be just fine and just like Velvet said, when she wakes up you'll be there for her just like you always are._ With a deep sigh, the baker asked, "Would you mind taking the glass up to Neo? I'm going to get started on that pan of brownies. "

"Already told her I would. And Ruby?" Velvet asked as she taking the glass of lemonade from her.

"Hmm?"

"Remember what I said, keep your chin up." The amateur photographer reminded, giving the baker a small smile.

The silver eyed woman started to pull out the ingredients she would need for the brownies. "I know, Velvet. Thanks, for talking to me about, you know."

"Anytime, Ruby."

* * *

A few hours passed after Velvet had brought Neo the pastries and the lemonade. The heterochromatic eyed woman was still stroking Yang's hair when she felt the taller woman nuzzle deeper into her lap as she regained consciousness, trying to keep the light out of her eyes and muttering as she did so, "I had another one didn't I?"

Neo didn't cease stroking the blonde mane as she lifted Yang's head with her free hand so she could look her in the eyes. "Yeah, you did Firecracker." The gym owner's eyes were still dull, a cloud of frustration at herself filling them. The caterer continued signing slowly, doing her best to convey what she could with one hand before her friend could begin speaking again. "I know what you're thinking. Please, Yang, do not start apologizing to me or the others. All I want from you is to tell me how we can keep helping you."

The lilac eyed gym owner brushed Neo's hands aside as she sat up and turned her back to her, looking out the window at the Vale skyline, not wanted the smaller woman to see the tears born of frustration that were forming, "That's just it Shortcake, you guys already do enough. But I'm just so, angry at myself, every time this happens… I can't help but feel like a bur-."

"Stop." The caterer signed emphatically, cutting off the blonde woman as she spun her back around to look at her. "Yang, you could never be a burden, not to the others and especially not to me. I, we, are here for you and always will be, because we want to be. Not because we feel obligated, but because we all care about you."

"A-Are you really sure about that?" She stuttered as she hung her head, her voice cracking as she started to sob.

The diminutive woman gently lifted the blonde's head back up as she started to sign again. "Of course I'm sure, Firecracker. And there isn't anyone or anything that could make me think otherwise." She didn't sign anything more. What else could she tell Yang that she hadn't already? _I could tell her that I… No not now, saying that now wouldn't be the right thing. I need to wait till her thoughts are lighter and I see that smile on her beautiful face again._

With her mind finally made up Neo pulled Yang into as strong a hug as her small frame could manage. The blonde haired woman clung to her as a person would cling to a piece of flotsam in a storm, and let her tears flow.

After a few minutes, the fitness instructor finally broke the embrace, "I-I'm good now, Shortcake." Yang stammered as she tried to get herself back under control. Looking out the window again she realized it was late in the afternoon and the sun was starting for the horizon. "I-If you don't mind I think I need a shower. Unless you and the others took the time to change me." She joked, doing her best to smile again.

The heterochromatic eyed woman returned the smile with a ghost of her own as she signed. "No, we didn't go that far. Do you want me to wait up here for you, or are you going to be alright?"

"Go on, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not the only one that needs you, Ruby is probably in need of her co-worker." The blonde said, motioning to the bedroom door. Yang walked quickly to the bathroom that connected Ruby and Velvet's bedrooms and turned on the shower. _Is she right though, am I really not a burden?"_ The thought washed over her, stifling all others as she waited for the water to warm.

As she walked down the stairs Neo could hear voices coming from the sitting area of the bakery. It was almost time to begin closing down for the day as they stopped taking orders after five O'clock.

Most days traffic into the bakery was slow enough that the owners of Silent Flower would be locking the store up around seven in the evening. "You should have seen it, there was Neo barely four feet tall and she has this six foot something or other fifth-degree black-belt pinned to the mat and-." Ruby paused her story as the caterer walked into the room.

The heterochromatic eyed woman smiled slightly as she looked at the occupants of the room. Ruby, Roman, and a raven-haired woman wearing a simple red blouse and a red pleated skirt were regaling Velvet with a story of Neo's earlier years from studying martial arts. "Hey there Neo, how is Yang doing?" The raven-haired woman asked, voicing the thoughts on everyone's minds.

"Hey Mom," Neo signed giving her mother a small smile, "She's taking a shower right now. Should be down in a few minutes, she's… I…" The caterer's hands fell to her sides, unable to sign what Yang had told her because she didn't know how to convey the emotion properly.

"Let me guess, sweetie, Yang feels like she's a burden to us?" Roman asked, understanding why his daughter was hesitant to sign the words.

"Do you want me to try and talk with her?" The red dressed glass maker asked concernedly.

"I think you should wait, Cinder." Velvet said looking at each of them in turn, as she pulled out her phone and started looking through the contacts, "When she comes down we'll talk with her together, a one on one sit down could give her the wrong ideas and that's the last thing we want."

Ruby stood up from the booth they had been sitting in with a sigh, "Well right now I'm gonna go get my torch and pull a little something-something from the fridge. Knowing my sister she'll spend another half hour washing her hair."

As the baker walked out of sight and into the kitchen Neo signed questioningly as her father translated for her, "What did I miss?"

"You'll just have to wait till Yang comes down, Neo. She wants it to be a bit of a surprise." The Australian said, giving the smaller woman a smile. "Now, I have a quick call to make and then I want to hear the rest of this story."

* * *

Yang turned off the water and started drying herself off, the question still echoing loudly in her thoughts. As she reached for a hairbrush she closed her eyes, took a few slow, deep breaths. _Stop. It. You are not a burden, why the Hell would you even doubt what Neo told you?! Is it because of what you feel for her and you don't think you're good enough, or is it because you don't want to have to rely on others?_

"Both." She replied to the echoing thoughts that grasped her, pulling her away from the doubt.

_If that's the case you know what you have to do. You go down those stairs and you accept the help your friends, your family, want to give you. And then, when you are ready you tell Neo the truth. It doesn't have to be now, it doesn't have to be in a week, but it needs to happen._ The blonde's thoughts echoed as they dragged her out of the dark mire of her depression.

"But is it really that easy?" The blonde whispered, running the brush through her unruly locks.

Her more grounded thoughts continued to pull her away from the dark, towards lighter thoughts. _It is. You know that, you just have to accept the help and do what needs doing afterward. Mercury was worse off than you and he is better because you, Neo, and all the rest helped, and continue to help him, and you've been like this longer than him._

"Ok, you've made your point." Yang muttered, setting the brush down and reaching for her clothes. After taking a few moments to compose herself and get dressed, the lilac eyed gym owner slowly started making her way down the stairs to the main floor of the bakery.

* * *

"Evening Blondie, how are you feeling?" Roman asked when he saw the tall blonde walk into the sitting area.

"Hey there, Roman, Cinder." The lilac eyed amputee said, giving Neo's parents a faint smile, "Not gonna sugar coat it, I feel like shit."

"Well that may be the case, but you know we're here if you need us right?" Cinder assured, sliding a chair in Yang's direction.

Ruby passed Yang her phone, before making her way to the back of the bakery counter, "If you need some proof, sis, I've got something to show you."

"W-what?" Yang stuttered as she scrolled through the various messages. Each one was from one of their friends wishing her well. Including a very emphatically worded message from Coco saying she'd be dragging her out shopping in two days just to see what outfits she could try on to make her laugh. "I… um, shouldn't you have been baking or something instead of calling everyone?"

"She didn't need to call anyone. I did, well, I called Summer, and then she made the rounds since I don't have everyone's numbers yet." Velvet informed her with a small smile. "Like Cinder told you, we are all here for you. No matter what."

"Damn right, Velvet!" Ruby called out from the serving counter, startling the other occupants in the room as she set a large pan down with a loud clang. "And for the record, I have been baking. And," The silver eyed baker lit her culinary torch for effect, "The last time I checked you always love lighting baked alaska on fire. Now get over here and do it or I will."

After seeing over a dozen messages from her friends saying they'd be taking her out somewhere in a few days, or that they'd be coming by later in the week, each one offering their support in their own way. Yang couldn't help but feel that the depressive mire that filled her thoughts was just a little bit shallower. She smiled a little, "Alright, Rubes, pass me the torch."


End file.
